


Psychologie für Anfänger

by quiekemaus



Series: Psychologie-Reihe [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: Als Benni vom Training zurückkehrt, ist sein Freund Mats in ein eigenartiges Buch vertieft. Doch dass dieses Buch gar nicht so komisch ist, sondern sich zu einer aufschlussreichen Lektüre entwickelt, wird den beiden schnell klar.





	Psychologie für Anfänger

**Author's Note:**

> Die erwähnten Personen gehören sich selbst und sämtliche Handlungen haben sich nie so abgespielt, sondern sind lediglich meiner Fantasie entsprungen.

„Ich bin wieder zuhause!“  
Müde stellte Benni seine Trainingstasche auf den dafür vorgesehenen Platz und schlüpfte aus den Turnschuhen. Ein wenig wunderte ihn die Stille, die in seiner Wohnung herrschte. Lediglich das Licht der Leselampe, das aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ihm herüberstrahlte, ließ ihn wissen, dass er sich nicht alleine in seinen vier Wänden befand, sondern sein Freund ebenfalls bereits vom Nachmittagstraining zurückgekehrt war.

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in die Küche, wo er einen tiefen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche genommen hatte, betrat Benni das Wohnzimmer. Der Anblick, der sich ihm dort bot, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Mats hatte es sich mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und schaute ihn nur kurz über seine Brille, die er sich zum Lesen aufgesetzt hatte, hinweg an. Die gesamte Szene wirkte auf Benni so vertraut, als hätte sein Freund schon immer zu ihm und in seine Wohnung gehört. Dabei war aus ihnen doch nach Jahren guter Freundschaft, erst vor wenigen Monaten ein Paar geworden.

„Na, alles klar bei dir?“  
Mit wenigen Schritten überwand Benni die Entfernung zum Sofa und drückte Mats einen Begrüßungskuss auf die einladenden Lippen, den dieser auch sofort erwiderte. Dann machte er es sich seinerseits auf dem kleineren der beiden im Raum stehenden Sofas bequem. Von dort aus hatte er einen guten Blick auf seinen Freund, der sich bereits wieder seiner Lektüre zugewandt hatte.

„Was liest du denn da Spannendes?“, erkundigte sich Benni, nachdem er Mats eine ganze Weile schweigend beobachtet hatte.  
Sofort wendete sich Mats von seinem Buch ab und sah mit einem begeisterten Lächeln zu seinem einige Monate älteren Freund.  
„Das Buch hat mir Schmelle ausgeliehen. Er meinte, dass das ganz lustig sei und ich soll es doch mal mit dir gemeinsam durcharbeiten.“  
Benni runzelte die Stirn. „Ein Buch mit mir durcharbeiten? Was kann man an einem Buch durcharbeiten?“  
„Ja, pass mal auf. Das ist total klasse. Du warst doch sicher schon mal im Sea Life oder im Aquazoo.“, plapperte Mats munter drauflos, ohne das Nicken, das Benni als Antwort auf die Frage seines Freundes gegeben hatte, abzuwarten.  
„Stell dir vor, du bist in so einem Zoo voller Aquarien, wo es ganz viele unterschiedliche Fische gibt. Schau dich mal dort um und erzähl mir, wie es beleuchtet ist.“  
„Was soll denn jetzt die Frage? Schmelle hat komische Bücher.“, merkte Benni skeptisch an, verstummte jedoch, als er den bittenden Blick seines Freundes sah, dem er nicht widerstehen konnte. Kurz dachte er über die Frage nach und versuchte sich tatsächlich, in die Situation hineinzuversetzen, die Mats ihm mit Hilfe des Buches beschrieben hatte.  
„Na gut, ich stelle mir vor, dass es dort ein sehr gedimmtes Licht gibt. Nur die einzelnen Aquarien sind gut beleuchtet. Alles wirkt dadurch leicht bläulich und sehr gemütlich.“

Mats schien zufrieden mit der Antwort zu sein, denn er wendete sich schon wieder dem ominösen Buch zu, dessen Titel Benni inzwischen als „Kokology für Verliebte“ entziffert hatte.  
„Du gehst an der Glasscheibe eines Beckens vorbei. Auf einmal schwimmt ein Fisch auf dich zu. Wie macht er das und was sagt er zu dir?“  
Auch wenn Benni den Sinn dieser eigenartigen Fragen noch nicht verstanden hatte, riss er sich zusammen und bemühte sich, eine Antwort zu finden, um seinem Freund so einen Gefallen zu tun.  
„Ein sprechender Fisch? Er kommt direkt frontal auf mich zugeschwommen, zwinkert mir frech zu und sagt dann "Hey. Du siehst aus, als würdest du gerne mal eine Runde mit mir drehen wollen. Hast du Lust?"“  
Wieder nickte Mats, blätterte eine Seite weiter und verfiel dann in amüsiertes Glucksen.

„Hallo? Was ist denn auf einmal so lustig?“, wollte Benni gespielt empört, aber mindestens genau so neugierig wissen.  
Mats schaute ihn über den Rand seiner Brille belustigt an. „Ach, ich hab nur die Auflösung überflogen.“  
„Auflösung?“  
„Ja. Zu jeder Frage gibt es eine Auflösung. In diesem Fall symbolisieren die Fische und das Wasser zum Beispiel Sexualität.“  
Wieder schmunzelte Mats vor sich hin und sein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter, als er die gespielte Entrüstung bemerkte, mit der Benni sich über ihn empörte.  
„Du willst mir jetzt nicht wirklich sagen, dass du mich über Fische ausgefragt hast, um was über meine sexuellen Fantasien herauszufinden, oder?“  
„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht. Also nicht so ganz.“, beschwichtigte Mats seinen Freund. „Hör zu... So wie du dir das Licht in dem Aquarium vorstellst, wünschst du dir das Licht beim Sex. Und der Fisch, der auf dich zuschwimmt, bist du selbst. Seine Bewegungen und die Worte, die er an dich richtet, entsprechen deinen eigenen Verführungskünsten, wenn du deinen Partner zum Sex überreden möchtest.“  
„Du meinst, ich... nein, also wirklich nicht. Das mit dem Licht ist ja noch in Ordnung, aber das andere...“ Eine leichte Röte schlich sich in Bennis Gesicht.  
„Okay, wenn du mich dann beim nächsten Mal fragst, ob wir zusammen eine Runde drehen, dann weiß ich ja nun, dass du nicht zwangsweise ans Joggen oder ans Schwimmen im See denkst.“, stellte Mats bemüht sachlich fest, ehe er sich die Brille auf der Nase zurechtrückte und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch widmete.

„Welche der folgenden Gesten findest du bei einem Mann am sinnlichsten? A: Wenn er sich die Ärmel aufkrempelt, B: wenn er wie geblendet die Augen zusammenkneift, C: wenn er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht streicht oder D: wenn er plötzlich melancholisch den Blick senkt? Du kannst niemanden anrufen, nicht das Publikum befragen und einen fifty-fifty-Joker gibt’s auch nicht.“  
Inzwischen war die Röte wieder aus Bennis Gesicht gewichen und langsam begann das Spiel auch ihm Spaß zu bereiten. Er überlegte, auf welche Lösung diese neue Frage abzielen wollte, entschied sich jedoch, nachdem er sich keinen richtigen Reim darauf machen konnte, spontan für die zweite der vier möglichen Auswahlmöglichkeiten.  
Sofort, als er Mats seine Antwort mitgeteilt hatte, blätterte dieser auf die nächste Seite des Buches. Diesmal las er die Auflösung direkt laut vor, ohne vorher selbst den Text zu überfliegen.  
„Du findest es also sinnlich, wenn er wie geblendet die Augen zusammenkneift. Okay, hier steht folgendes: Ihre Wahl zeigt, welcher Typ für Sie – beinahe – unwiderstehlich sein könnte. Sie haben eine Schwäche für den durchtrainierten, braun gebrannten und sportlichen Typ. Kommt noch ein Hauch herbes Rasierwasser oder ein frisches Parfüm dazu, sind Sie hin und weg... Ich hab zwar grad keinen Spiegel da, aber so ganz spontan würde ich behaupten, dass das nicht unpassend ist, oder?“  
Mit einem intensiven Blick musterte Benni seinen Freund und musste zugeben, dass die Beschreibung tatsächlich ziemlich gut auf ihn passte. Trotzdem wollte er dies nicht direkt zugeben, sondern ihn lieber noch etwas auf die Folter spannen.  
„Welche Typen waren denn noch zur Auswahl?“  
„Wieso? Gefällt dir der nicht?“  
„Doch, doch, aber vielleicht gefällt mir ein anderer ja noch besser?“  
Mats schnaufte, wendete sich aber dennoch den übrigen Auflösungen der Frage zu, die er mit wenigen Worten zusammenfasste.  
„Antwort A war der informierte Typ, der sich mit Fremdwörtern, Politik und Wirtschaft auskennt, Antwort C sagt nur aus, dass du zu sehr auf Äußerlichkeiten achtest und Antwort D beschreibt den sanften und zärtlichen Typ, der aber auch hilflos wirkt und deinen Beschützerinstinkt weckt. Immer noch nicht B? Ich kann auch sanft und zärtlich, wenn du drauf stehst.“  
Mit diesen Worten klappte Mats das Buch zu, lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne und spitzte die Lippen. Benni nahm die Einladung nur zu gerne an, und gab seinem Freund einen kurzen, liebevollen Kuss. Dann nahm er das Buch, das Mats auf dem Wohnzimmertisch abgelegt hatte, und drückte es dem Jüngeren wieder in die Hand.

„Hier, mach weiter. Langsam beginnt es lustig zu werden.“  
Lange ließ Mats sich nicht bitten, dazu hatte er selbst viel zu viel Spaß an dem Spiel gefunden und er musste Marcel insgeheim zustimmen, dass das Buch eine gelungene Abwechslung darstellte.  
„Okay, machen wir weiter. Jetzt geht es um Musik. Wann und wo würdest du am liebsten Musik hören?“  
Fasziniert beobachtete Mats, wie Benni seine Stirn kraus zog und über die Frage nachdachte. Gerade, als er ihm erklären wollte, dass spontane Eingebungen die besten und genauesten Ergebnisse bringen würden, hatte Benni sich eine Antwort überlegt.  
„Ich höre gerne im Mannschaftsbus Musik wenn wir verloren haben. Als Ablenkung. Und beim Joggen durch den Wald. Und du?“  
Mats, der selbst schon darüber nachgedacht hatte, wusste sofort eine Antwort.  
„Ich höre vor den Spielen meistens Musik. Ab und zu auch mit Schmelle zusammen abwechselnd seine oder meine Playlist auf dem iPod.“  
„Ja, und das sieht so bescheuert aus, wenn ihr da mit den großen Kopfhörern rumrennt.“, feixte Benni, ehe er um die nächste Frage bat.

„Du gehst in ein Konzert. Gerade wird dein Lieblingsstück gespielt. Beschreibe deine Empfindungen dabei möglichst konkret.“, las Mats vor und sah seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an.  
„Oh, lass mal überlegen. Also ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut am gesamten Körper und bin einfach nur glücklich in dem Moment, weil es so unglaublich toll ist.“  
Anstatt darauf ebenfalls eine Antwort zu geben, nickte Mats nur zustimmend, denn er hatte an tolle Konzerte ähnliche Erinnerungen. Dann fuhr er mit der Fragestunde fort.  
„Nach dem Konzert gehst du in die Garderobe der Musiker, um einen Freund zu begrüßen, der bei dem Konzert mitgewirkt hat. Was sagst du zu ihm?“  
Bevor der Schalker lange überlegen konnte, fügte Mats schnell hinzu: „Aber jetzt mal ganz spontan.“  
„Hm... spontan... Ich würde vielleicht sagen: „Hi! Tolles Konzert. Wenn ihr mal wieder in der Nähe seid und ich Zeit habe, dann bin ich auf jeden Fall wieder dabei.“ Ja, sowas in der Art.“

Schnell blätterte Mats auf die nächste Seite, setzte sein intellektuellstes Gesicht auf und begann, die Auflösungen zu verlesen.  
„Deine Antworten lassen Rückschlüsse auf dein Sexualverhalten zu.“  
„Na das hab ich jetzt fast schon befürchtet...“, gab Benni spontan von sich und spürte, wie er erneut unter Mats' amüsiertem Blick errötete.  
„Die Situationen, in denen du Musik hören möchtest, entsprechen den Momenten, in denen du dich nach Sex sehnst.“  
Plötzlich brach Benni in schallendes Gelächter aus, was ihm einen verwunderten Blick von Mats einbrachte.  
„Ey, was ist daran jetzt lustig?“  
„Du... du... du hast doch... hihihi... die Frage auch beantwortet.“  
Mats grübelte darüber nach, wie seine Antwort gelautet hatte und musste dann selber lachen.  
„Okay, ich sehne mich vor den Spielen nach Sex. Kein Wunder, dann bist du ja auch nicht da.“  
„Jaja, und den zweiten Teil deiner Antwort übergehst du. Was läuft denn da mit Schmelle? Na? Sollte ich da was wissen?“  
Nun war es an Mats zu erröten.  
„Nichts läuft da. Nur weil wir zusammen Musik hören, heißt das doch nicht, dass ich was von ihm will.“  
„Sicher? Ich glaub, da muss ich den guten Marcel selbst mal fragen.“  
„Beeennnniii.... Wenn du das tust....“  
Wieder gab Benni ein lautes Lachen von sich, ehe er von Mats auf seine eigenen Antworten aufmerksam gemacht wurde.

„Und wie war das doch gleich bei dir? Im Mannschaftsbus nach verlorenen Spielen als Ablenkung willst du Sex? Und beim Joggen im Wald? Das ist ja unglaublich. Ich weiß nicht, ob das dem Jogi gefällt, wenn wir mit der Natio mal ein Spiel verlieren und du dann auf der Rückfahrt ins Hotel über mich herfällst. Dann doch lieber in einem einsamen Wald.“  
Aufreizend wackelte Mats mit den Augenbrauen, wovon Benni, der sich inzwischen wieder von seinem Lachanfall erholt hatte, nicht beeindrucken ließ.  
„Jetzt mach mal weiter. Was ist mit den Empfindungen bei meinem Lieblingslied?“  
„Die Empfindungen bei deinem Lieblingslied entsprechen deinen Gefühlen bei der Liebe. Was war das doch gleich? Gänsehaut und Glücksgefühle? Kann ich so zurückgeben.“  
Verliebt strahlte Mats seinen Freund an, der ihn ebenso glücklich anlächelte. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sich ihre Blicke wieder voneinander lösten und der jüngere der beiden erneut aufmerksam in das Buch schaute.

„So. Das gleiche, was du zu dem Musiker sagst, sagst du zu deinem Partner nach dem Liebesakt. Hab ich das richtig im Kopf? Tolles Konzert. Wenn ihr mal wieder in der Nähe seid und ich Zeit habe, dann bin ich auf jeden Fall wieder dabei?“  
Verlegen nickte Benni, der schon wieder mit einer Reaktion Mats' rechnete, die auch tatsächlich nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.  
„Was heißt das übersetzt? Toller Sex. Wenn du mal wieder in der Nähe bist und ich Zeit habe, dann bin ich auf jeden Fall wieder dabei??? Klingt, als wäre das auch gar nicht so schlimm, wenn ich mal keine Zeit hätte. Kannst du nicht was anderes zu dem Musiker sagen?“  
Kurz überlegte der Schalker, bis er grinsend antwortete: „Na gut. Wie wäre es mit: So einen geilen Hengst hab ich noch nie auf der Bühne gesehen. Ich bin direkt morgen wieder beim nächsten Konzert dabei.“

„Meeensch... verarschen kann ich mich selbst.“  
Eingeschnappt legt Mats das Buch zur Seite, verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper und schaute demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verspürte Benni tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass die Empörung von Mats nur gespielt war. Trotzdem ging er auf das Spiel ein, erhob sich von seinem Sitzplatz, um sich auf dem andern Sofa neben Mats niederzulassen und sich an ihn zu kuscheln.  
„Schatz? Das war doch nicht so gemeint. Der Sex mit dir ist echt toll und da will ich ganz bestimmt nicht drauf verzichten.“  
Zur Bekräftigung seiner Aussage gab es seinem Freund noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, von wo aus er seinen Lippen zu Mats' Mund wandern ließ. Sofort entspannte Mats sich und fing seinerseits mit seinen Lippen die seines Freundes ein.  
Es vergingen etliche Minuten, in denen die beiden Männer innige Küsse austauschten. Erst als sie keine Luft mehr bekamen, ließen sie voneinander ab.

Schließlich war es Benni, der nach dem achtlos zur Seite gelegten Buch griff und es aufschlug.  
„So, jetzt bin ich mal dran.“, ließ er Mats wissen, der erst protestieren wollte, dann aber doch zustimmend nickte.  
„Es geht wieder um Musik. Du besuchst ein Konzert. Die ersten Takte der Musik ertönen. Wie fühlst du dich?“  
Erst jetzt wurde Mats bewusst, wie schwierig, manche dieser Fragen überhaupt zu beantworten waren. Er war bemüht, sich die Szene genau vor Augen zu rufen, um sich möglichst gut hineinversetzen zu können.  
„Ich bin... aufgeregt. Voller Vorfreude und Erwartungen auf das, was kommt. Weiter?“  
„Hey, nicht so ungeduldig. Einer der Musiker trägt mehrere auffällige Schmuckstücke. Wo?“  
„Boah, was sind das für Fragen?“, gab Mats stöhnend von sich und verfiel wieder in intensives Grübeln.  
„Hm... ich seh da irgendwie grad so einen Typen auf der Bühne mit Ohrschmuck und Ketten um den Hals. Und wahrscheinlich hat der dann auch noch ein Brustwarzenpiercing, aber das sieht man ja nicht.“  
Benni staunte nicht schlecht. „Brustwarzenpiercing? Worüber du nicht alles nachdenkst... Aber pass auf. Jetzt kommt die Auflösung.“

Der Schalker räusperte sich noch einmal, während er die Seite umblätterte. Dann begann er vorzulesen.  
„Das Bedürfnis, Musik – insbesondere Live-Musik – zu hören, basiert hauptsächlich auf emotionalen Faktoren. Seine Befriedigung ist also durchaus mit der Befriedigung sexueller Bedürfnisse vergleichbar und die Erlebnisse bei dem Konzert lassen sich mühelos auf Ihr Liebesleben übertragen.“  
„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Schmelle mir da einen Sex-Ratgeber in die Hand gedrückt hat.“, murmelte Mats kaum hörbar vor sich hin und ließ Benni neben sich schmunzeln.  
„Dein Gefühl beim Beginn des Konzertes entspricht dem Gefühl, wenn du im Bett liegst und auf deinen Geliebten wartest.“, fuhr er fort. „Du hast einen Geliebten??“  
„Das Buch meint dich, du Pappnase.“, stellte Mats klar. „Auf dich warte ich aufgeregt, voller Vorfreude und Erwartungen.“  
Zur Bestätigung gab der Dortmunder seinen Freund einen weiteren Kuss.

„Und was ist jetzt mit dem gepiercten Musiker?“, wollte er dann wissen.  
„Die Stellen, an denen der Musiker den Schmuck trägt, sind deine eigenen erogenen Zonen. Was war das doch gleich? Hals...“  
Sanft legte Benni seine Lippen an den Hals seines Freundes und hauchte einige kleine Küsse auf die empfindliche Haus, die tatsächlich sofort darauf reagierte und von einer leichten Gänsehaut überzogen wurde.  
„Die Ohren.“, nuschelte Benni zwischen zwei Küssen, während er seine Lippen immer weiter in Richtung von Mats' Ohr gleiten ließ, um schließlich sanft daran zu knabbern.  
Mats gab ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich und ließ seinen Freund so wissen, dass ihm die Zärtlichkeiten, mit denen er ihn verwöhnte, zutiefst genoss.  
Schließlich schob der Schalker auch noch seine Hände unter den Stoff von Mats' Shirt, wo er erst langsam, dann immer schneller werdend die Brustwarzen mit seinen Fingern umkreiste.  
Wieder und wieder entwich Mats ein leises Stöhnen und auf seiner Haut begannen sich kleine Schweißperlen zu bilden.

Als Benni nach einer ganzen Weile von Mats abließ und erneut nach dem Buch griff, das in den letzten Minuten achtlos zwischen ihnen gelegen hatte, öffnete Mats seine Augen, die er zuvor genießerisch geschlossen hatte. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren, nahm er seinem Freund die gemeinsame Lektüre ab und legte sie auf den Tisch. Dann griff er nach Bennis Hand, um ihn vom Sofa hochzuziehen.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schlang der Dortmunder seine Arme um den Oberkörper seines Freundes und blickte ihm dabei tief in die Augen.  
„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir für heute das Buch vergessen. Lieber würde ich jetzt das Licht dimmen und mit dir eine Runde drehen. Von mir aus auch im Wald oder im Mannschaftsbus.“  
Benni konnte nicht anders, als zustimmend zu nicken.  
„Mit dir doch immer, mein Schatz. Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen. Und vielleicht zeige ich dir dann auch, wo mein Musiker seinen Schmuck tragen würde.“


End file.
